Lost Wings of a Taijiya
by Stratahawk
Summary: The relationship of Sango and Miroku along with Inuyasha and Kagome. What path will they venture down? Sango x Miroku, Kagome x Inuyasha
1. Flirtation

Lost Wings of a Taijiya

S. Hawk: Hello one and all to my Inuyasha fanfic.

Y. Hawk: Let me guess. Sango is in this fic.

S. Hawk: *puppy dog eyes* Sango. *Shakes his head* Err....

Y. Hawk: Nothing. We own nothing.

Chapter 1: flirtation

Sango's POV

It was another day. I can't believe that Houshi actually groped me again. That pervert touched my ass again. He did look sorry afterwards but I'm still mad at him! He will never learn. I can't make him change and that is the bottom line. He is still looking at me. I wonder what he is thinking.

Miroku's POV

It was another day. I just happen to foolishly felt Sango's butt again. I didn't want to offend her but she is too irresistible not to feel. I feel so complete with her but she views me as a lecher. Well, I guess that is how they all see me. I wish I could change but I can't. I can't stop looking at Sango. She is just too beautiful not to be appreciated. I wonder what she is thinking.

Regular POV

The whole Inuyasha gang was traveling down the road. A typical event had passed between Sango and Miroku. The tension between those two was so great that Inuyasha had to scout ahead just to get away from them. Miroku kept staring longingly towards the woman that he couldn't have. He viewed her as his angel. An angel that didn't deserve the pain and anguish placed upon her shoulders. He would have given anything to remove her pain. Miroku had no choice but to apologize profusely for his previous actions.

"Sango, I'm sorry for what I did before. I know that you have heard it before but I mean it every time I say it. I don't know what comes over me but I understand if you cannot forgive me."

"Miroku, I-" Sango couldn't finish her thought. She noticed that Kagome and Shippo was listening in on their conversation. It upsets her when her people make a private discussion into a public event. She felt uncomfortable in this situation and she had to leave it immediately. "I have something to do. I'll be back later. Miroku, we'll continue this talk later. Goodbye my friends." Sango left the road before any of them could respond. She didn't like to open up her feelings to anyone. She wanted to be alone. Her grief and her sadness were something she felt was hers alone. They did not need to help her carry the burden.

Sango's POV

I can't believe that I am traveling with them. They want me to be their friend and I accepted that graciously. I just can't share my feeling with them. They are better off not being burden by me. I can handle the emotions. It will make me stronger. I need to be stronger. I can't let these emotions get to me yet my feelings towards the lecher are making it so difficult. Why do I have to have these feelings? He is kind and caring towards me but he also gropes me. The bastard wants all these random women to bear him a child yet he doesn't ask me. Am I good enough to grope yet not good enough to have a child with? Am I that worthless in your eyes? Damn! Why am I crying? I can't let him get to me. I have to be strong. What is that noise?

I threw my Hiraikotsu _[1]_ at the source of the sound. The person that was following me fell out of the brush, injured. I recognized that person anywhere. The lecher decided to follow me and he was now bleeding for it. "What the hell are you doing here?" He wasn't responding. He didn't move for that fact. I began to worry that I might have killed him. Ironically, I did aim to kill the intruder but I wanted it to miss when I realized it was my friend. I reluctantly examine Miroku to see if he was in fact dead. I was relieved to know that Houshi was still alive. I just knocked the bastard unconscious. He will be angry when he wakes up. I dragged his sorry ass to the hot spring that I was heading towards. He was a lot heavier than he looked. I couldn't leave him in the middle of the forest so I had to suck it up and continue dragging him.

Miroku's POV

Where the hell did she go? I decided to follow her to make sure she was all right. I knew that she was more than capable of handling herself but I wanted her to know that she can depend on me also. I think she went this way to the forest. I better stay close to the brush or some youkai _[2]_ will smell me. I hope that Sango will not notice me and decide to attack. Of course, Sango is the greatest Taijiya _[3]_ in all of feudal Japan. She will not recklessly attack someone unless she knew it was a threat. I believed this until I looked up and saw Hiraikotsu come flying towards me. All I can remember was seeing stars after that.

Sango's POV

Damn that perverted monk. He had to scare me and get his perverted ass kicked by me. I eventually dragged him to the hot spring. He was still bleeding so I had to dress his wounds. The wounds on his head were easily treated. I had to undress him from his robes to fully treat the wounds on his body. It was embarrassing to undress Miroku and I could feel my face become red. I didn't want to blush when I saw his toned body but he is an attractive man. Damn! I can't start having these thoughts. It would make the situation between us even more awkward. If I could, I would dump all the romantic feelings that I have for the pervert and find myself a real gentleman. Who the hell am I kidding? I am a Taijiya. In fact, I am the greatest Taijiya in all of feudal Japan. I am not being arrogant when I say this because the lords of the land have given that title to me. I worked hard to get that title and I am proud of it. Of course, men are intimidated by the fact that a young woman such as myself is stronger than them. This really limits the number of possible suitors for me. If I were more lady-like, I would have a flock of men asking for my hand in marriage. That is what Miroku says at least. What the hell does he actually know? He probably was just trying to get me to bear him a child. Of course, he never actually asked me to do that. Do I look that bad that even the lecher doesn't want to sleep with me? I am just so confused.

Miroku began to stir. I continued to dress his injuries until he was fully conscious. I stopped when he spoke to me.

"What happened?"

"I defended myself against a stalker."

"I'm assuming it was me you are referring to."

"Of course, baka _[4]_."

"I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't mean to scare you. I was concerned for your well being. You may not believe me but I do care deeply for you. I would give everything that is a part of me so that you will not feel an ounce of pain. You are an angel that has lost her wings. My wingless Taijiya, know always that I will be there for you if you need me."

I was extremely touched by his little speech. I could feel my heart getting ready to burst. I could feel...his hand on my ass. That pervert was only saying those nice things to get into my panties! How can I be so foolish? I am a baka! I kicked Houshi a few times for groping me and then I headed back to camp. I could hear Miroku struggling to get up. I decided that despite the constant groping, he was still my friend and I needed to help him. He better not grope me again or I'll shove Hiraikotsu so far up his ass that it comes out his mouth.

***A/N

__

[1] Hiraikotsu: a large bone boomerang. It is made from the bone of an extremely large youkai. The weapon itself is around six feet long. Sango is 5' 6" so the weapon is bigger than she is. Sango is very strong to be able to lift this weapon, let alone use it.

[2] Youkai: Demon. This story revolves around supernatural demons if you have never watched the show. Of course, I'm assuming you people have or you wouldn't be reading this story.

[3] Taijiya: Exterminator, Killer, Fighter, etc. These people go around killing youkai for a living. Sango is the greatest of the Taijiya.

[4] Baka: Idiot, Stupid, etc. A person who does something that is less than intelligent. I know that I could have used the other words but it feels good to use a big vocabulary. I say that the more words a person knows, the better it is.

S. Hawk: Chapter 1 is finished.

Y. Hawk: If people review, he might continue writing.

Sango: I'm curious as to what happens so please review.


	2. Consequence

Lost Wings of a Taijiya

S. Hawk: Chapter 2 is up! It took me a while but the story lives.

Y. Hawk: I thought you forgot about the story and just did a rush job updating it.

S. Hawk: Err...stop telling people that will you?

Y. Hawk: *holds a picture of Sango* Here's some motivation for you to update sooner.

S. Hawk: Sango-chan!

Sango: Did someone call?

Y. Hawk: *puts Sango in closet* S. Hawk! Keep writing!

Ishizu: I prophesized that S. Hawk does not own Inuyasha or any other anime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the reviewers: I'm glad everyone thought it was a good story. I was suffering from insomnia at the time and I just wrote a story since I couldn't sleep. That is a reason why some parts of the story repeat itself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Consequence

Normal POV

Inuyasha smelled Sango and Miroku coming back. He did really care what happened to them but he tried to pretend that he didn't. He walked on the path with Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara. Inuyasha was looking ahead when a limping Miroku appeared behind the group. Inuyasha started a polite conversation with the two as they drew closer. "Where the hell have you been? Did the lecherous monk get you into trouble again? It looks more like Sango beat him up. Judging by the blood on the Hiraikotsu, I'd say the pervert had a taste of it."

Miroku placed a smiling face on himself. "I did nothing that would have warranted a beating. I was merely keeping an eye on Sango when she was startled and accidentally attacked me." Inuyasha didn't buy the story but he didn't say anything. He figured that they would eventually figure out their feelings for one another or they might end up killing each other. It appeared that the latter was more predominant. Inuyasha just shrugged and continue walking.

The group walked in silence. Each member was lost in their own thoughts. Miroku was wondering if Sango would forgive him for his past actions. Sango wondered if she was able to forgive Miroku. Inuyasha wondered if these two would figure out that their constant lover's spat annoyed him. Kagome wondered when they would confess their feelings for one another. Shippo wondered if anyone was going to tell him what was going on. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

Sango POV

Shippo was curious about the current situation. I wanted to tell him that it was all Miroku's fault. It wasn't completely honest to blame Miroku for it though. I did overreact with the whole stalking thing. I shouldn't have used Hiraikotsu on Miroku. I didn't want to admit it because the monk would use it against me. I had no choice but to answer the kitsune the best I can. "Houshi-sama and I had a little situation before. If you want to hear more, then go ask Houshi-sama." The kitsune looked to the monk for an explanation. Miroku was very surprised by my statement. I could tell that he was flustered. He deserves it for groping me constantly. I saw that look of sadness in his eyes when he looked at me right then. I couldn't help but feel torn between my womanly pride and my womanly yearning. I can't look at him or else I might do something stupid. Luckily, he did something stupid for me.

Miroku POV

I have no idea what to say to the kitsune. I can't say that I was stalking Sango or he might get angry with me too. Sango was partly to blame for our current situation. I can't blame her though. If I were in her shoes, I would be doing the same thing. . "Houshi-sama and I had a little situation before. If you want to hear more, then go ask Houshi-sama." What did she just say? I can't believe she is placing me on the spot like that! I could feel the kitsune look at me and waited for the answer. I was completely blank for an explanation that didn't sound really bad. I looked at Sango for some hint as to how to answer Shippo. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to the path because I was looking at Sango. The path turned and I tripped over a root. This caused me to end up rolling down a hill. I didn't roll far due to the huge tree that was in my way. I don't remember anything else except for the stars.

Normal POV

"Idiot! You should watch where you're going!" Inuyasha decided to share his pearls of wisdom with the monk. Inuyasha was sure if the monk was still alive. Kagome told him to carry Miroku to the village up ahead. "Keh" was Inuyasha's only response. Inuyasha jumped down to where Miroku was a carried him to the village. Inuyasha decided that Miroku was heavy so he dropped the monk on the front steps of the local healer. Let's just say a monk and a demon dropping from the sky was not a common sight in this village. The result was a mass stampede away from the village. Inuyasha was concerned about the welfare of Kagome. He was relieved to see Kirara carrying Sango, Kagome, and Shippo to safety. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well Inuyasha, we had to avoid being run over by a mob of villagers! What the hell were you thinking? You could have been more discreet with your approach!" Kagome was starting her little rant and Inuyasha decided this was a good time to pipe in. "Kagome, this was the fastest way. Idiot over there is still unconscious. I had to get him here for treatment. You told me to do it."

"What?! Oh, sit boy!" At Kagome's words, Inuyasha dropped like a stone. Kagome was more than a little pissed. She made him "sit" a few more times before Sango reminded her that Miroku was still injured. The healer could tell that the two girls were good people and she helped Miroku into the hut. She began to treat the young monk. Eventually, the villagers came back. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo need to figure out what to say to the villagers to stop the possible attack. Each of them took a breath and went to face the mob.

***A/N

S. Hawk: That is the end of chapter two.

Y. Hawk: WTF? You end the chapter there?

S. Hawk: I'm tired. I'll write the rest later.

Chaos: You'll probably forget this story again.

S. Hawk: Be quiet, Scamp!

Chaos: Don't call me Scamp! *growls like a puppy*

Sango: Will someone just review the story? He might remember this story if people review it.


	3. Nurse

Lost Wings of Taijiya

S. Hawk: Chapter 3 is up and running.

Y. Hawk: How could you end chapter 2 like that? I want to know what happened!

S. Hawk: Oh come on now. Did anyone think that it was mean to end with a teaser?

Reviewers: YES!

S. Hawk: Damn! Okay, I'll update this story quicker than normal for you people.

Reviewers: *Pulls out weapons* WRITE FASTER!

S. Hawk: *gulp* Okay.

Yuko: He will update this chapter relatively quickly. He doesn't own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, or xxxHolic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

To the reviewers: I see that some people are upset with that teaser. I'm glad people care enough to be angry. It means that people actually like this story. I'll try to limit the amount of teasers in this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Nurse

Normal POV

Kagome and Sango could tell that the situation was very tense. If it was any tenser, they could swim in it. Kagome opened her mouth to speak when the villagers sprang up to attack. Luckily, Sango was prepared for the possible attack. She grabbed Shippo and Kagome while she jumped onto the roof of the healer's hut. Sango saw a lot of villagers carrying some weapons and she gulped.

Sango POV

Damn! This is going to be bad. I need to calm everyone down before Inuyasha takes them to be a threat. I need to think. Kagome is too terrified to be much help. Shippo is not going to gain this crowd's trust. I'm a damn fighter! I am not a negotiator! I need to talk to the head of the village. I'll assume the man hiding behind all the big men is the chief. I jumped off the roof, leaving Kagome and Shippo up there for their safety. I went to the previously mentioned man. "Are you the chief of this village?" The man nodded and then held a sword to my throat. I couldn't move or his twitching hand will puncture my windpipe. With a swift flick of my wrist, I parried his sword away and held the tip of my sword to his eyes. I saw the beads of sweat drop on his face. "I will lower my weapon if everyone will place their weapons on the ground. We only wish to talk to you folks." The villagers did as I ordered. I removed my sword from his head and re-sheath it. I signaled that it was safe to Kagome. I assumed that she knew that because she came down before I signaled her. I turned back to the chief. "We are here because our friend, the monk, is injured. My friend, the hanyou, is not going to hurt anyone. We will remain here for a short time. We will leave as soon as the monk is well enough to travel. Does anyone disagree to this?" 

A young man clearly did not agree to this and he made his presence known. I decided to take that as a challenge. We agreed that the fight would determine if my friends and I could remain in the village. The battleground was cleared and both of us were allowed as many weapons as we wish. I drew Hiraikotsu up to act as a shield. My opponent, Namu, drew a bow and a quiver of arrows. I found that to be quite underhanded to be using a bow in a duel. I didn't have a chance to complain before he let loose an arrow. Luckily, my taijiya training helped me to dodge the arrow. He let loose another arrow. It was about to hit me in the side when I did a butterfly flip and blocked the arrow with my Hiraikotsu. He shot arrow after arrow trying to turn me into a pincushion. I was able to dodge all of the arrows except for one. The arrow that hit me grazed my cheek. It didn't give me a serious injury but it pissed me off. I had enough of being defensive and I threw Hiraikotsu at Namu. For a big guy, Namu moved quickly. The attack didn't injure him until it came back and hit him in the shoulder. He didn't suffer any major injuries from it. I caught Hiraikotsu and returned it to a shield function. I started to feel a numbing sensation from my cheek. The realization hit me like a giant youkai: the arrows he shot at me were poison tipped! I felt the sleepiness wash over me and I knew that I had to end this fight fast before the poison spreads to my heart.

My arm was starting to get numb. It was so numb that I couldn't hold up my weapon. Namu smirked at the situation and he casually drew a club. He walked calmly to me and was getting ready to knock my head off. I didn't know what to do. I could barely move and he was going to hit me really hard. I thought of an idea right before he swung the club. I dropped to the ground as the club flew over me and I sprung up to deliver a knee to Namu's head. The force of his swing made him slightly unbalanced and my attack was enough to make him lose balance. He staggered a bit. That gave me enough time to launch a sweep kick to the back of his knees. He lost his balance completely and fell. The club that he was using flew up as he fell. It happened to land on Namu's head and he was knocked unconscious. I had won the battle and my friends could stay in the village. As my adrenaline rush decline, I fell unconscious from the poison.

When I awoke, Kagome was examining Miroku. I could feel that I was recovering from the poison. It didn't feel numb anymore but I still lack the strength to move. Kagome noticed my movement and went over to check to see if I was all right. "Sango! Are you okay? A poison arrow scratched you. That cheat tried to win using underhanded methods. I'm glad you kicked his macho ass! The healer gave you some antidote to counter the poison. All you have to do is rest. Miroku is fine. He did suffer a lot of injuries from his fall but he just needs a little rest. I better check his dressings to see if they need cleaning." I was thrilled that Miroku was going to be fine. I tried to move myself but my body wouldn't respond. I guess I need more time. I'll just take a short nap to give my body some time.

Normal POV

Kagome and Inuyasha tended to their friends as the villagers looked on in fear. The hanyou was very impressive looking and Sango proved to be an amazing fighter. They had their reasons to respect the group and the village decided to avoid any conflict. Several hours have passed and Sango eventually awoke. She could feel that her body had healed completely. She did an experimental stretch. It felt fine so she went into a full body stretch. Sango was feeling well and she was bit on the famished side. She remembered that she didn't eat since breakfast that morning. Sango walked outside and looked for her friends. Kagome saw the taijiya and waved her over. Sango complied and sat down next to the miko. Kagome handed Sango a bowl of stew and Sango accepted it gratefully. Sango ate the stew as if she had experienced a five-year famine. When she finished her meal, she decided to check up on the monk.

Sango POV

That stew was good. I feel full now. I don't care what Kagome said about my table manners. So I'm not the most lady-like at meals. I didn't care. I'm a taijiya and I act like a taijiya. I decided to see if Miroku was doing better. As I entered the hut, I could tell that he wasn't up yet. I went to his side and checked his bandages. They needed to be clean. I undid the bandages and threw them away. I ran my hand over his wounds. Miroku had a very muscular body. I never could tell with the clothing he wore. Now that I could feel his body, a slight tingle rushed through me. I felt his hard chest. The feel of his warm body was so tempting. I just wanted to nuzzle up to him. I reached up and stroke his face. It was so smooth. His lips were slightly parted and I wanted so badly to kiss him. I could feel myself lower my head to him. I knew that this was wrong but I couldn't stop myself. I was almost touching his lips when I used all my strength to pulled myself away. I used all my control to dress his wounds without doing anything that was inappropriate. I let loose a sigh of relieve that I didn't do anything. I saw Miroku's hand move. I thought it was an involuntary movement. All of a sudden, I felt something on my rear. The pervert's hand was on it. I swear that if he is actually awake that I'll give him more injuries to worry about. He didn't seem to respond so I brushed it off as an involuntary thing. Even asleep, Miroku was the lecher we come to know and love.

***A/N

S. Hawk: Chapter 3 is done and over with. This is not the end of the story though.

Y. Hawk: You are actually going to continue?

S. Hawk: That depends on the reviewers. If people review, the story shall live. If not, it goes to the scrap pile. Please review if you like this story.


	4. Guardian

Lost Wings of a Taijiya

S. Hawk: I hope everyone is ready for chapter 4.

Y. Hawk: I thought this was heading to the scrap pile.

Yuko: It was until people told S. Hawk that they like this story.

S. Hawk: I feel that since people take the time to read it, it should be continued.

Yuko: Whatever you say. S. Hawk does not own any shows or manga.

To the reviewers: Thank you all for the encouragement. I like to think that I'm not wasting time writing these stories and you people prove that I'm not. Thanks for taking the time to review.

Christine: I'm not sure if I can say when I will completely finish this story. It is still early in the story and I'm not sure when the end will come. So, enjoy the journey because the destination is nowhere in sight.

FungiFungusRayne: Do I have a fan of my writing? You reviewed three out of the four stories I wrote! I'm glad someone likes my stories. As for the Kagome x Inuyasha part, I wasn't going to but I can't let down one of my favorite reviewers now. So I added this chapter just for you. I hope that a little Kagome x Inuyasha wouldn't get the Sango x Miroku people too angry.

To those people She reviews most of my work! I can't let a loyal reviewer like that down! I sound more like a dog than a hawk with that last comment. Oh well.

Iggy04: This story has a plotline? I wasn't sure there was one. I mostly write emotions and let the story go from there.

Chapter 4: Guardian

Kagome POV

I'm glad that Miroku and Sango are okay. Sango was really injured by that cheat's poison arrow. If I ever get my hands on that guy, I'll give him my own version of a vasectomy. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. Miroku is recovering well. I thought that I saw Sango enter the hut. She must be checking on him. I don't hear an earsplitting shriek and a hard slap so Miroku must still be unconscious. I can tell that Sango likes Miroku but she is too proud to admit it. Miroku definitely likes her. If he stares at her longingly anymore, he might fall forward. Wait! He did do that. I guess that proves that he really likes her. I'm happy for them but I feel a little jealous too. Sango has Miroku to be by her side. I don't have anybody. I know that Shippo would never leave me but it isn't the type of relationship I'm looking for. I feel more like an older sister to Shippo. Inuyasha is so wrapped up in Kikyou that I don't think he sees me more than just a friend. I can't believe that I'm considering being a couple with Inuyasha. He's rude, conceited, and arrogant. I wouldn't have a future with that guy. I know he has all these flaws yet he is still special to me. Why am I doing this to myself?

I decided to take a small walk in the forest to clear my mind. I should have known that it was dangerous. I didn't think and the consequences of that night are because of me. It was the worst night I had experience yet it was also the best.

Normal POV

Kagome was walking into the forest without her bow and arrows. She had forgotten them at the healer's hut. She didn't realize that she might have needed them until it was too late. A 50-foot long worm youkai had burrowed its way up and wrapped itself around Kagome. She tried to swat it with her hands to no avail. She realized that she didn't bring her weapon and Kagome began to cry in fear. Her cries were cut short by the youkai wrapping itself over Kagome's mouth. No one heard her muffled cries. The youkai had found its meal and went back into its tunnel. Kagome was dragged underground where no one was going to find her.

Luckily, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't in the village. He noticed that her weapon was still leaning against the wall in the healer's hut. He grabbed her weapons along with his and he started sniffing her out. Inuyasha caught her scent rather quickly considering he had been with her for a long time and he knew her scent well. He was really worried about her as he followed the trail. He would never admit it but he had feelings for Kagome. Inuyasha had a place in his heart for Kagome. She didn't give her life for him like Kikyou did but Kagome was with him through thick and thin. She also didn't try to kill him on a number of occasions. He doubted that she hasn't thought about doing bodily harm to him considering he has been a jerk to her on several occasions. Kagome was the person he cherished beyond all others. Kikyou was his responsibility but Kagome was his choice.

Inuyasha POV

Damn! Where the hell did she think she was going? I am so pissed that she might be hurt. I should have kept a closer eye on her rather than depend on that punk Shippo. Kagome is gone and Shippo is asleep. Shippo better hope I find something to take my frustration out on. If I don't, I'm going to get a nice new kitsune belt. What the hell? I smell a youkai along with Kagome's scent. She must be in trouble. Damn it all to hell! Kagome! I'm coming, my lost miko! I'm...stopping before I fall into that big hole in the ground. The youkai must have done this. It went underground and so am I. The tunnel was coated with slime from the worm youkai but I didn't care as long as I get to Kagome. I'll tear the filthy creature into ribbons for even considering touching Kagome!

I followed the trail for what seemed like miles until I reached a cavern. The cavern was huge. It took about 20 worm youkais to make this place. It looks like I get to release my anger tonight. I sniffed the first few tunnels until I caught Kagome's scent. Unfortunately, a barbed tail went flying at my head from another tunnel. I dodged the tail but another one came at me from the side. It looks like all the slimy worms were here. That just means more fun for me. I drew forth the Tetsusaiga and struck the first worm. It sprayed me with slime before I finished it off. I was covered in slime and I could feel it harden. The worm must have sacrificed its life for the others! I couldn't move! This drew much rage from me. I don't know how but I endured many hits from the worms before the hardened slime broke and I taught all the worms a lesson. None of the worms survived but I was so covered in slime that it would be hours before I could move again.

Kagome POV

Damn! That worm dragged me to its lair. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I didn't know what to do. It dragged me for hours before it stopped and threw me in the corner. I could say that I was scared but that would have been the understatement of the year. I was freaking out to the point that I passed out from mental exhaustion. When I came to, I heard a loud, obnoxious voice cursing up a storm. I knew it was Inuyasha and it appeared that he was in the fight for his life. The slime coming from the dying worms is hardening around Inuyasha! He can't move! Good thing he finished off all those youkais. Inuyasha even brought my bow and arrows. I came up with a plan to free Inuyasha. I went for my weapon and aimed a sacred arrow at Inuyasha. Please let this work without harming Inuyasha.

Inuyasha POV

WTF! Kagome is aiming an arrow at me! She must be trying to remove the slime. That girl better not miss or I might be in a world of pain. The bow is being pulled taut. The sacred arrow is glowing and ready to be let loose. The arrow is flying towards me and... I'm still stuck in the damn slime! The arrow did crap! Great idea, Kagome. Next time come up with one that-

Kagome POV

The arrow didn't work the way I thought it would. It hit the slime but the slime didn't crack. The arrow kept glowing until it exploded. I was freaked out by the reaction between my sacred arrow and the youkai slime. I thought for a moment that this is the end of Inuyasha. He was dead because of me. I stopped freaking out about Inuyasha long enough to notice that the cavern had a hole in the ceiling. I climbed out the hole to find a slightly charcoaled Inuyasha sitting under a tree. I was in a state of mixing emotions upon seeing Inuyasha. I didn't know what to feel or what to do. Inuyasha did something that I was expecting. He stood up and hugged me. "Kagome. You're safe now." We stayed like that for a while longer until we decided it was time to head back. I feel safe around Inuyasha and I knew he felt good around me. It was a scary experience but it turned out okay. I just wonder what our relationship has evolved into. I guess we will have to wait and see.

A/N

S. Hawk: This ends chapter 4.

Y. Hawk: More lovey-dovey feelings? Don't you ever get tired of it?

S. Hawk: sweat drop I guess not. Please R & R.


	5. Deceit

Lost Wings of a Taijiya

S. Hawk: Chapter 5 is being reported to you courtesy of Stratahawk and his associates.

Y. Hawk: Some of us don't have a choice but to stay!

Ichigo Neko: Some of us do and we're glad this story is being updated.

S. Hawk: Okay people! Let's get the show on the road!

Hen-chan: This is a show? I thought there were no pictures.

S. Hawk: The term "figure of speech" means anything to you?

Hen- chan: (silence)

Ichigo Neko: I guess that it doesn't!

S. Hawk: I own nothing of important. Let's just start before Hen-chan burst a brain cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewers: **Did most of you get bored and stop reading this story? I'm only updating this story because someone reminded me to. I hope that isn't the case or this story is going to be pretty short.

**FungiFungusRayne**: I have a fan! (Jumps with joy) I guess you won't let this story die.

**Hippie dragon**: Which Gods do you refer to? Is Yahweh putting you up to this? (To Yahweh) I thought we had an agreement! I stop picking on your followers and you stop trying to convert me. Some gods never learn.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Deceit**

_Sango's POV_

I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome went. They're not in the village and no one has seen them for a while. I wonder if they left to be alone. I know that Inuyasha has a special place in his heart for Kikyou but the way he looks at Kagome tells volume about his heart. Kikyou was Inuyasha's soul mate but Kagome's soul is the same as Kikyou's. She is Inuyasha's soul mate too. I wonder which soul mate Inuyasha would choose if he had to make that choice? It isn't my element! I can't think about this anymore... not while Miroku is hurt as much he is. One of the villagers ran up to me and told me about Inuyasha's flight into the forest. I assumed something happened but I know Inuyasha can handle it. I'm needed here to take care of Miroku.

_Regular POV_

Naraku watched the taijiya as he perched in the high branches of the trees. He cunningly tricked the group into their current situation. It had been so deceivingly simple. Naraku has been watching the group for a long time now. He decided to wait until Sango left the group due to some conflict between her and the group. It has occurred when the monk groped Sango for the however many times he has done it. Naraku saw her run into the forest and decided to follow her. Naraku was thrilled to see that Miroku was following after Sango. Naraku devised a plan to trick Sango into attacking Miroku. Naraku let his presence be felt by Sango as he dropped some place in front of Miroku's current position. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him but Naraku easily dodged the attack. His plan worked and she assumed that presence she felt was Miroku considering her weapon hit him. He knew that the monk was fine so he decided to continue his attack on Miroku.

As the two of them rejoined the group, Naraku watched and waited for the time to strike. He saw the perfect moment when Miroku wasn't paying attention near a bend in the path. Using his trickery, Naraku made Miroku slip without the others being aware of his presence. Miroku was seriously hurt and that meant they had to stop in the nearest village. Naraku startled the villagers by attacking. His attack cause little property damage but it was enough to startle the villagers. Inuyasha arrived just in time for the villagers to stampede. Naraku made it seemed like Inuyasha was the real demon attacker as he disguised himself and forced the mob to attack the group. He knew that Inuyasha and company could easily dispatch the mob. He was hoping the battle would force the group to be labeled as trouble and that every village would avoid helping them. It didn't turn out that way but Naraku was able to persuade one of the villagers to duel against the taijiya using his special arrows.

Naraku figured that the arrow would have put an end to Sango but as we know, it didn't. She won the duel and the healer was able to save her from his poison. Naraku decided that he needed to separate the group again and he knew a perfect way. He ordered some of his minions to find a burrow of worm youkais and tell them that Naraku has need of them. His plan went off perfectly. Kagome was captured by the worms and Inuyasha followed after like the dog that he is. Naraku gave the worms a crystallized version of his miasma to increase the strength of the slime the youkais produce. Naraku knew it wouldn't hold but he had other surprises waiting for them in the forest. He was focusing only on Sango now that she has no one to help her. Shippo wouldn't be a problem and Kirara could easily be poisoned by the miasma clouds. His plan is working out great and soon, he suspected, Inuyasha and the others will fall.

_Inuyasha's POV_

Damn that Kagome! I wouldn't be here in the woods if I didn't have to go save her. She keeps on talking about the loveliness of this stupid forest. I don't care about stupid things like that! I might as well take my time getting back since Kagome is walking so slowly. I doubt that there is a need to rush back to the village. It's not like this was a carefully laid-out ploy to separate the team. Those worm youkais has the combined brain power of a turnip! They couldn't have made any plans that crafty. Where the hell did Kagome go?! I can't smell her anymore!

_Kagome's POV_

I can't believe Inuyasha is complaining about saving me. I wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't so rude to me when we first met. I was so naïve and I thought that nothing bad could happen. Now, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and I are on a quest to recover the jewel shards that I created by shattering the jewel with my arrow. This is my fault entirely yet Inuyasha is willing to follow me to recover the shards. I don't belong in this time yet he makes me feel like I belong here. Why am I doing this to myself? Why? (Gasp) Something laid a trap and I walked right into it! I'm covered in some awful smelling goo! I can't open my mouth or move a muscle! Damn, I need Inuyasha to save me...again. I'm sorry that I causing you this much trouble, Inuyasha. Please, forgive me.

_Inuyasha's POV_

I know she was around here when I lost her scent. Wait a minute. I smell something else. I can't believe my luck! I'm surrounded by killer possessed lotus plants! This is going to get messy and I like nothing better. I ran towards a patch, drew my sword, and hacked the plants. As the sword connected to a plant, it exploded in some weird slime. I recognize this slime! It's the same slime that those worm youkais used! This is too familiar to be a coincidence. All of this must be a trap set by someone! I have to keep fighting and find out who is behind all this! Damn, this slime is starting to harden and I barely made a dent in all these plants. It is getting harder to move. I have to get all these plants before I can't move a muscle! NO! I can't move and the plants are starting to entwine me! I failed you Kagome. Please, forgive me.

_Sango's POV_

Something is amiss here. The birds have stopped chirping and the entire forest sounds too quiet. I know something is happening but what? I'm in a bad situation right now. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't back yet and Miroku is incapacitated. I'm essentially alone here in the village. If an attack comes, I will have to defend this place with my life. Holy gods in nature, it isn't an attack; it's a massacre! There are thousands of plants and fire-breathing youkais heading this way! They are going to annihilate this entire village and there is no way I can stop them alone. I am going to have to hold out until help arrives. Worst case scenario, I have to grab Miroku and Shippo and run for the forest as the villagers become a memory. This is too cunning of a plan to be coincidence. Someone must have planned this but whom? I didn't get to wonder for long as a vine wrapped me up like a winter solstice present. It pulled me upside down and dangled me over a fire. I can't believe I'm going to die like this! I'm going to be roasted like a pig! I can't go out like this! Miroku, I'm sorry that I can't save us from this fate. I wish I can tell you how I feel about you but I can't. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me.

A/N

S. Hawk: Chapter 5 has come to an end.

Chaos: What the hell? This was all a Naraku trap and you end the chapter with them being in dire trouble!

Ichigo Neko: Are they going to be okay?

Y. Hawk: I guessing that depend on the reviewers. If they show interest in the story, it might end well. If they don't show interest, the likelihood looks bleak.

Sango: Please R&R for our sake!


	6. Rivals

* * *

Lost Wing of a Taijiya 

S. Hawk: Anyone ready for chapter 6?

Ichigo Neko: I think people are waiting patiently for it.

Y Hawk: They might not review but they still enjoy it.

S. Hawk: Well, what are waiting for? Let's start the story!

Sango: If S. Hawk actually own anything, wouldn't his spelling and grammar be better?

**

* * *

Dramaya: I'm glad you like the story. I'm surprised that the language bothers you. I'm sorry for it but I think that is seemed "appropriate" to portray the feelings and the nature of the true characters. People swear and some people are violent. I'll "lessen" the usage of some words if that makes you feel more comfortable. IMO, I've seen worse language in some PG-13 stories.**

**Yumi's Twin- Kagome: **There was a good reason that the last scene was bad. I might have ended the story sooner if people didn't review. It would have been a bad ending but I decided to make the story a little more interesting with this chapter.

**FungiFungusRayne: **I try and portray the true nature of the characters. Thank you for the compliment.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rival**Sango's POV 

I'm in terrible danger! I'm hanging upside down and I feel like I'm a pig roasting in its own juices. I need help but Miroku is too injured! Someone must have attacked Inuyasha and Kagome since they're not here fighting. Inuyasha wouldn't give up a chance to fight. I need to stay calm and figure this out. Oh hell! I'm going to die and there isn't an escape from it. Something just cut me free from the vines. I grabbed the ends of one of the vines and swung to safety. In a burst of amazing speed, the creature that freed me stood beside me. It was none other than Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshou-maru. He saved me from my dire situation! "I did not save you because I care about you. You happen to know where Inuyasha is and it would upset Naraku if his plan to kill you failed. I saw this merely as an opportunity to 'kill two birds with one stone'."

I'm not sure how to respond to that statement and I didn't have time to think of one as youkai surrounded both of us. It was time to fight, not sit around and chat. I planted a roundhouse kick to one youkai which knocked several others behind it over. I had no time to hesitate as I rushed through the creatures and headed straight for the hut containing our weapons. Miroku was in that hut too. I still need to save him! The pressure placed upon me is starting to affect me. Wait! It's not just the pressure; it is some sort of pollen emitted by the plant youkais. I can barely stay awake. I watched as Sesshou-maru fell asleep since he is more vulnerable to smells than I am. I had to help Sesshou-maru and Miroku. Who do I help first? I should have thought about helping myself first since a huge vine sent me flying backwards.

_Kagome's POV_

Help! Help! I can't move and I can hear Inuyasha shouting too. He is captured by those awful plants that produce this goo that I'm trapped in. I was about to give up hope when a sacred arrow flew past me and shattered the harden goo. The arrow also freed Inuyasha. I stared in amazement at the archer that freed us: Kikyo. Why did she save us? As I began my series of questioning, Kikyo simply stated, "I'm here to stop Naraku. Your little gang may be able to help me with that since Naraku is like a bug that refuses to die. Our working together to get rid of our common enemy is only natural. This means absolutely nothing other than that."

I was unsure how to handle what Kikyo just said. She was Inuyasha's soul mate and I'm her reincarnated soul. We all share the same soul yet our feelings for each other are puzzling. I care so deeply for Inuyasha but he is madly in love with his soul mate Kikyo. Kikyo use to care for Inuyasha but she's more or less dead. I can't believe I'm thinking about this! We have to stop Naraku and we can sort the feelings out later. Naraku has done too much damage already. I can't believe we were so blind as to not realize a Naraku trap.

"Kikyo, I think that a team up is a good idea. We need all the help we can get to stop that horrid Naraku. What should our first step be?"

"I suggest we stop standing around while the youkais surround us!" growled Inuyasha. He was right about that. The youkais are around us and it's going to be a major fight to escape. Kikyo suggested that we make a path towards the village since it would provide more fighting room. I didn't get a chance to voice my opinion when Inuyasha scooped me up, Kiyo fired an arrow clearing a path, and the two of two ran towards the village carrying me. I screamed and slapped Inuyasha a few times to let me down before he did. He grumbled something about unappreciated women and I simply said 'sit'.

After Inuyasha putted himself out of the ground, the three of us ran towards the village only to stop in disbelief. The youkais were already attacking the village! This is not good! Where are Sango, Shippo and Miroku? I didn't see them but I didn't have time to look carefully as Inuyasha sliced in half a plant youkai planning on landing on top of my head. I had to fight now and worry about the others later. I hope they're all right.

_Sango's POV_

Ow! I was thrown through a wall and landed on something hard. When I checked to see where I landed, I realized that that youkai helped me by hitting me into the huts where Miroku and our weapons are. Miroku began to stir as I rushed to his side. It appears that Miroku is better. I know Miroku is better since I can feel his hand on my backside. With a slap across the face, I told him that we were in the midst of a battle and that he needed to get up and help her.

Miroku nodded once and got unsteadily to his feet. I grabbed the weapons and helped Miroku outside. His face paled at the sight of all those youkais but he grabbed his staff and prepared to fight. In a burst of excitement, Inuyasha landed in front of them. Where did he come from? Not only did Inuyasha appear, so did Kagome and Kikyo. Wait a minute. Kagome and Kikyo are here together with Inuyasha? This is an unlikely situation. To make this situation more unlikely, sleeping beauty himself awoke and began to fight.

That's right. Sesshou-maru awoke and is now fighting again. Inuyasha and Sesshou-maru in the same place! This could mean major trouble. Kagome outlined a plan that involved all of us to work together including Kikyo and Sesshou-maru. Inuyasha growled in disgust as did Sesshou-maru. Inuyasha screamed, "There is no way in hell that I'm working with Sesshou-maru! I rather be eaten by a youkai!" Sesshou-maru piped in, "I agree with Inuyasha. I rather be eaten than work with your little group."

No sooner than those words past Sesshou-maru's lips when a huge youkai grabbed both Inuyasha and Sesshou-maru and swallowed them both. "Well, that was ironic," I said. We didn't have time to worry about the two as the remaining group prepared to face down a whole horde of youkais.

_Inuyasha's POV_

Damn! Not only did I get eaten alive; I get eaten along with Sesshou-maru. I started to yell at his incompetence when he said, "On second thought, I might as well work with you little brother. Now, help me hack open this foul thing." Great, now I'm lackey. How much worse can my day get? Oh, nevermind. Sesshou-maru and I started hacking our way out of this disgusting stomach. This might take a while.

* * *

A/N

S. Hawk: Chapter 6 is done.

Y. Hawk: Okay, Inuyasha and Sesshou-maru are sitting in a youkai's stomach?

Sango: Better them than me.

Ichigo Neko: Please R&R!


End file.
